User talk:Tenbeat
Requests for Adminship Alright, so you want to be an Admin of some sort? Good! Just leave a message under this header, and I'll check you out. Like I said before, you should have a few edits under your belt, but if you do something substantial for the Wiki (a major "good" rewrite, or something along those lines) then I will take your requests as well. I'm looking for a total of 3 (three) Administrators (SysOps) and 5 (five) Moderators. One Admin position has been filled by User:SpamALot. Congrats! 2 more Admin and 5 more Moderator spots are open. : I would be happy to lend a hand as an admin, and have plenty of Wikia experience as one. --LeverageGuru (talk) 09:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Red Widow Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Theme Hello sir! I've come to this wiki and hope to help it in any way I can by creating templates and stuff. I also created a theme for the wiki. It includes a background, color scheme, but sadly, no wordmark (I suck at those). You can preview it here. What I'm asking, is if you'd like to have my proposed theme as the new theme for this wiki. Cheers! [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot']] 22:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, that looks good... If you could provide the background picture that would be nice (obviously the one I'm using kind of sucks). If you want any 'special' privileges (namely Moderator or SysOp) just say so, and I'll check out some of the stuff you do. Teenbat - God of Blood 03:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Other than sometimes being inactive for a week at a time or so (which you have probably seen from the delay in my reply here), I'd be glad to take a position of admin. Background: I've uploaded it here already, so all you need to do is add body { background: #000000 url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redwidow/images/0/04/RDW-BG.png) top center no-repeat; background-attachment:fixed; } to this wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Right now, that page is a clean slate. With the SysOp rights, I'd see to getting some customization onto it. Cheers! [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot']] 23:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Off-topic: Just wanted to say what a coincidence it is that we've edited at three of the same wikis. XD : Alright, I took care of that, and I will make you a SysOp right away. : Yeah, that is a coincidence! Teenbat - God of Blood 00:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the promotion, I'll use the rights to the best of my ability. :-D [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot']] 00:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. I need a photo to represent you on the Staff page, so just upload a photo (preferably a square) then give me a hollar. Teenbat - God of Blood 00:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, I've uploaded a cropped square version of my avatar. [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot']] 01:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Great. One thing, though... Your background change made the links Red instead of Blue, and I know it fits, but most people realize that Blue is a link, and Red leads to an unmade page, so I undid that (unless that wasn't you, but me in an accident). Teenbat - God of Blood 01:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Usually when you hover over a link, a little bar will appear that says the page the link leads to. If the page doesn't exist, then the bar will say '' (page does not exist), which would distinguish the active links with the dead ones. The active links would also be darker, while the dead ones brighter, another way to distinguish the two. However if you think that they should be blue, then alright. :-) Cheers! [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot']] 01:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, disregard what I said above. Now I actually prefer the blue links over the red. XD I also would like your input on the infobox prototype. What do you think? [[User:SpamALot|'SpamALot''']] 02:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, that's good. I like it. I'm glad you know how to do this kind of stuff, cause I don't, haha. I'll create that page and call it CharacterBox (just in case we want other types of infoboxes). Teenbat - God of Blood 16:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) So I created it, but I just added a Gender section. Teenbat - God of Blood 16:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, my name is applegirl. I am from the ABC Once Upon a Time wikia at onceuponatime.wikia.com. I have come to express my interest in possibly becoming affiliated with the Red Widow wikia. Basically, we trade homepage banners and each of us puts up each other's banners as a banner link on our homepages. Thank you for your time, and hope to hear back from you shortly. :) --Applegirl (talk) 03:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely. Teenbat - God of Blood 23:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! :) I will use your banner link on the Once homepage as well. --Applegirl (talk) Names You've got some name errors on the main page. The various Lazarev characters are now Petrov/Petrova, and Schiller's first name is now Nicholae. I've moved his article, and will do the Petrovs soon (Kat is Petrova, the Russian feminine form), but you'll want to change the main page. LeverageGuru (talk) 08:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC)